The Artemis Empire
The Artemis Empire was an advanced Military Organization that was established by the 21 Continental's during the Artemis Era in the mid 21st Century when a large shipment of constant parts and supplies were launched from Regents towards Earth, where the Asteroid carrying the parts and alloys crashed into the English Channel in 2012, allowing the entire continent to strengthen itself as Artemis Europe. It was known to be the first Military Faction In all of Europe's history ever since the Rangerian's departure after their defeat in the Second World War in 1945. The Faction Disbanded in 2029, during the End Events of World War III and the Occupation of Europe by the Allied forces from both East and West. History 'Establishment' After the arrival of a large Pod disguised as an Asteroid had struck the English Channel in the year 2012, a large bulk of New Upgrades have arrived on the Continent to help expand the Continental's. That's where the Artemis Empire came around, after all supplies had been immediately moved towards the Industries surrounding Europe, and even at Mantel Space Port located in central Southern Italy. After the constructions of new and improved Vehicles and guns the Continentals began to focus on a new project that was now known as Project Continentals The 21 Continentals began to grow the militarizes corps of each and every one of their Soul Countries Continental Wide, into powerful Killing Machines that would be so strong that not even the Rangerians would be able to beat them. Project Continental was completed on the April 7th, of 2014, and the whole Soul Continent of Europe became filled with powerful military forces that began to march through Paris, with all 21 Continental's watching them with amusement for their success on creating their first military power ever since the withdrawal of both the Rivera Federation In 1215, and the Rangerians in 1945. 'European Civil War' Before the European Civil War in 2015. An Asteroid hit the English Channenl by Early as 2012, the Continental's received a large shipment from Regents consisting, of new armor, fire power, and special kinds of Parts for Orbital Space Satellites that can be used as a major defense against Human Invaders. Excited by these new Upgrades the 21 Continentals began to construct new types of tanks, APC's Air Carriers and even new armored pieces for the military of Europe. Europe became an Industry by producing different types of Guns, Tanks, Ships, and Aircraft, The 21 Continentals began to grow the militarizes corps of each and every one of their Soul Countries Continental Wide, into powerful Killing Machines that would be so strong that not even the Rangerians would be able to beat them. However Production slowed In Germany after the Country went into corruption after the death of Young Harrison Roran on January 18th, 2014. Germany was spared by a group of Soul Regians who were able to put Young Harrison Roran back to gather, only in a different body. After the Reincarnation of New Harrison Rivera, Production and training In Germany continued to commence, until It's completion on April 3rd, of 2014. Project Continental was completed on the April 7th, of 2014, and the whole Soul Continent of Europe became filled with powerful military forces that began to march through Paris, with all 21 Continental's watching them with amusement and the Citizens of the entire Continent cheering on the whereabouts of the new European Military the Artemis Empire. After the completion of the Artemis Empire, the 21 Continental's than focused all of their remaining resources on the Satellites, the R.E.C.E.S.F.. but It was only to be used in case of an Emergency, and not for Greed. The Artemis Empire 1,000 Legion later dropped to 400 after the European Civil War ended with the R.E.C.E.S.F. Holocaust. 'World War III' 'Fall of the Empire' Fire Arms and Equipment Soldiers of the A.E. wear Ocean camouflaged uniforms and helmets with a Dark blue bulletproof vest. Snipers on the other hand wear light blue armor with stronger bullet proof vests, and War Armor. The A.E. has numerous standard issue weapons that were constructed from Euro's Industries, but many of them are Rohar Federation made, made such as the Ford 62 rifles also the MG.34 Machine gun, the Dagger machine gun, Core Pistols, the Rangerian G.r. Assault rifle (but classed as a SMG, a couple of R-74 rifles, and the Jade super R submachine gun. However as the events of World War III Came about Artemis Imperial forces began to focus there firearms on there own supply in creating a large quality of Firearms from both Euro Industries, and Kokara Fire Arms, despite them already containing a large Arsenal of fire weaponry in the years before World War III and the European Civil War, in the Artemis Empire's early years, and before it's founding in 2014. Among these few fire arms before the events of the Third World War were also made from Europe, during the days of the European Civil War, such as the Lord 900 Machine Gun, the Artemis 8 Assault Rifle, and the United 43 Sub machine gun. They have access to numerous drones and vehicles as well, including Helicopters, Tanks, Armoured Personal Carriers, and Humvees. Their Helicopters include the R-7 Helo Carrier, T-99 Sky Blazes, The Gor Attack Carrier, The R.E.A.P.E.R. Ground Carrier, and the A.E. Sky Hulk; Their Main Battle Tank is the Panzer 89; and their Main APC is the Flash Backs. Their drones include the Bull, 853 Eagle, the MR-64 AT Rihorn, and the autonomous Sentry Gun Tower. It is a semi-autonomous Sentry Tower drone that uses a 97-mm auto energy cannon, as a defensive weapon Military Divided Sectors''' '' 'European Civil War Era' After the main build up and founding of the Artemis Empire they used to be an entire military but were forced to separated due to the events of the European Civil War, they were separated into 21 different Sectors, Each one for the Continental's, and the specific ones that they have trained themselves, where they would invade other Continental's and try to occupy them before they had a chance to react. The European Civil War was killed or be killed for every Continental was on their own, and were against each other. Artemis armed forces had to fight for their Continental or they would seize to exist, along with the Continental, that they are working with. *'The Artemis United Kingdom Legion' Horace Highland Roran *'The Artemis Belgium Legion' GT Envo Roran *'The Artemis France Legion' Shark Horsosoria Roran *'The Artemis Germany Legion' New Harrison Roran *'The Artemis Yugoslavia Legion' R-96 Devest Roran *'The Artemis Poland Legion' Helo Holefire Roran *'The Artemis Serbia Legion' *'The Artemis Romania Legion' Mega Jerora Roran *'The Artemis Italy Legion' Dodger Itrora Roran *'The Artemis Netherlands Legion' Rammer Netherlandic Roran *'The Artemis Norway Legion' Stryker Gorger Roran *'The Artemis Denmark Legion' DJ Starorna Roran *'The Artemis Ireland Legion' Hunter Core Roran *'The Artemis Holland Legion' *'The Artemis Greece Legion' Rudder-1 Judgetra Roran *'The Artemis Hungary Legion' *'The Artemis Spain Legion' Hojara Hoystoria Roran *'The Artemis Switzerland Legion' *'The Artemis Czechoslovakia Legion' *'The Artemis Slovakia Legion' *'The Artemis Lativa Legion' 'World War III Era' 'Eastern Empire' 'Western Empire' '''''Legions 'Infantry' The Artemis Empire contain a large variety of Elite forces known to be from various nations from across Europe. Elite Troopers were known to be trained by the Continentals themselves before the years of the European Civil War in 2015. The Legions of the Elites were known to be at a large number of about 800 to 1,000 during the A.E. formation in 2014, but were reduced to 400 Legions after the events of the European Civil War in early 2019. 'Occupational Forces' Armored Cores The main armored cores of the A.E. consists of many large tank Artillery and APC divisions. The main Tank of the group was known to be the both the Panzer III, and the Panzer VII. The Panzer III along with a various mass production was known to be the most strongest Tank in the European Arsenal with intense armor, while the Panzer VII was known to be the fastest tank in the A.E. Arsenal with more firepower than those of the Panzer III's, despite the size being huge. Armored also included other various vehicles such as Armored Cars, along with very fast Fast Drive APC's and Thunder Artillery tanks. The Armored Division compose of up to 40 to 80 divisions, but were reduced after the years of the European Civil War from 80 to 20. Despite the low percentage of the armored cores the Artemis Empire still were continued to prove to be much of a major disappointment to Princess Korna's Invasion of the Europe in 2019, despite her early victories in Portugal, Spain, and much of Southern France, and was eventually raised up again to about 50 to 70 percent by the time of the Invasion of America in the mid 2020's, but was reduced once again following the failed Invasion of America, and the crumbling Pacific Theater. 'Air Power' The A.E's Air Force provides the Europeans with aerial support. They have in their inventory the Kra 62's, a United 32, forward swept-wing, supersonic jet fighter; the Star 78, a German designed Light Bomber also used for diving attacks known as the Forward-98, a English designed jet fighter-bomber aircraft the Hail 6, as well as a German designed Medium Bomber the AR-29, and a Belgium attack helicopter the Star Gunship. The A.E. may also fly other advanced fighters that were produced from Groom Industries in Romania, such as the Romanian Ira stealth fighter. The A.E.A.F may have also taken over projects such as the French Orsen Bomber and the English Warlord. The Air Continentals were known as the Kaisers of the Artemis Empire Air Force during the times of the Third World War in both Artemis Europe, and the United Federal States during Europe's darkest hour, as well as Legendary CRATER Squadron, who was reestablished once again about 71 years after there dissolution in 1945 at the end of the Second World War. 'Navy' The A.E.'s Navy provides the Europeans with naval support. The A.I.N operates many cargo frieghters to ferry troops and supplies between Europe across the Atlantic to North America. They are first mentioned in Operation Hells Gate. They transported Material XYZ, along with a large Invasion forces escorted by both Rudder-1 and New Titan, to Cape Canaveral Florida. Their major bases in occupied America was known to be New Orlands, but contained various other key facilities across the coastline, include Kennedy Space Center, The Bronxs, Raegal Valley, St Jacksonville, Kail Town, Queens, and Oscar. Both Rudders 1 and New Titan were known to be the major European Kaisers of the Navy, during the early years of the Third World War, but Command was shifted to New Titan for Rudder-1 later entered the land and began to aide the A.E. In the Occupation of The U.S. in 2024. Space Ordinances Artemis Europe's Orbital Ordinance, were known to be R.E.C.E.S.F Satellites in orbit around Earth. The fleet of Orbital satellites consists of about 30-50 Active Satellites in which either locks onto a Missile or Coordinates done by an A.E Commander in which sends them up to the database of the targeting system in which the satellite responds into sending a large blast of laser fire from Orbit where it strikes it's target below and obliterates it. However after firing a single orbital blast the Satellite takes about an hour to recharge and cool down before it could fire again, which means that if one satellite has fired the operator would have to send coordinates to either another Satellite that is also overhead along side the one that has just fired, or hold out for an hour until the first Satellite cools down. The Satellites were Created And Manufactured From Artemis Europe, after the arrival of the Mass Shipment in 2012, however these satellites were manufactured and tested years earlier stating that the R.E.C.E.S.F program might have been done without Regian aide or Equipment. they were unique and A Great Deal Value to those of The European Military, Unfortunately the Satellites proved to Valued to those of The Continentals which would later spark into An Unspeakable Civil War among the Continent and later followed by A 3rd World War Against USA, Japan, & Russia which would last 10 years. After the Third World War many of the Satellites were destroyed in Orbit while attempting to stop the advance of other nations from arriving back into Europe, leaving only 5-7 that survived and was brought back down to Earth as displays. ''Trivia *''The Artemis Empire was the first Military faction to be organized by The 21 Continentals during the Mid events of the 21st Century... *''The Faction was based off of Tom Clancy's European Enforcers from End War...'' *''Project A.E. brought about the return of laser fire arms back to the Earth Continents and the end of Bullet use...'' *''The Dorgona Star Legions Named a Ship, the "DPS Artemis," after the Empire, during the events of The Galactic War In the 22nd, Century...'' *''The Faction Declined due to too much damaged to the Continental's and the near corruption of Europe In 2029...'' *''Much of the Empire has been weakened after the R.E.C.E.S.F Holocaust, of 2019 putting an end to the European Civil War...'' *''The main number of Legions of the A.E. were 1,000 but the Legions dropped to 400, after the European Civil War ended in early 2019...'' *''The A.E. Despite their project being completed in 2014, Constructed others during the Third World War from Euro Industiries, such as the R.E.A.P.E.R. Attack Ground Carrier...'' *''Many A.E. Technology were used by the Earth Resistance against the R.F.F.S.7. During the Galactic War A Century Later...'' *''The Artemis Empire was known to be the most advanced military Power on Planet Earth during the Mid 21st Century, but it was later discovered that the A.E, were closely caught up by the United States Armed Federation, these 2 Military Powers would no longer face against each other until June 3rd, of 2019...'' *''Unlike the U.F.S.A, in which their military hardware contains about 99-112 Caliber rounds of Ordinance, it was discovered in the early months of World War III that the American Armored vehicles were more tougher and more deadlier than those of the A.E. Armored vehicles, despite the A.E having more energetic, and faster vehicles...'' *''The Artemis Empire was about 15 years old, when it finally collapsed in 2029, at the end of the Third World War...'' Category:Universal Military Powers Category:Factions Category:Major Powers of World War III Category:Music Power Category:World War III Era Category:European Civil War Era Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:2028 Category:2029 Category:Artemis Era